There's Rosemary, That's For Remembrance
by Grey Bard
Summary: Terry discovers some unexpected files. Warning: Evil Fic


  
  
  
Title: There's Rosemary, That's For Remembrance  
Author: Grey Bard  
Email: fitzrose@e...  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13 (implied... things )  
  
****  
  
Summary: Beyondverse? Elseworlds? Maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner;  
this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their  
copyright. That bit of disclaimer is not original but belongs to the  
fabulous Syl Francis. Thanks, Syl. For everything.  
  
Copyright 2001  
  
****  
Written for Dark Lady's villain-fic challenge  
  
****  
  
Whoa, whoa, bad mental image! Her and she and they and.....   
Eww. I mean with *her*? I mean *her*?  
  
Well, actually, on second though it's not that bad.. Not bad   
at all..  
  
NO, I mean, she wasn't exactly on the side of the angels. I   
shouldn't be thinking like this. I mean, it must have been horrible   
for her to find out, that one isn't even human right? Right? This   
must have been traumatic...  
  
"Terry, Terry!"  
  
Hunh, wha...  
  
"Will you close the file on Poison Ivy for a minute and look   
at me?" My boss is less than happy. Even for him. Hope he doesn't see   
which file I'm looking at, that'll make his mood so much better.   
Right.  
  
"Sure thing." I say and reach for the right key. I might get   
out of this after all.  
  
"Laisons, Innappropriate?" he asks me, looking at the search   
parameters at the top of the screen. Doesn't anything slip past him?   
Stupid question.  
  
"This is about Ten, isn't it?" Wayne says. Not that he   
doesn't know or anything.  
  
I look at the picture of the world's most dangerous red-head,   
who has been on the loose and underground, vanished somewhere for the   
last thirty years or so and I try not to shiver. For any of the   
reasons going through my head right now. "Yeah, it was," I admit.   
"But I'm not sure anymore."   
  
I thought that a stroll down memory lane looking through the   
past humiliations of the Bat-clan might be just the thing to help me   
get over my raging case of bad-girl syndrome. I mean, no offense to   
Dana, but she dumped me and the little time I spent with Ten was one   
hell of a wild ride. But this? I feel like an awed school kid looking in   
his big sister's diary and realising what a good boy he's been. Which   
I guess I am, sort of.  
  
"It wasn't like that." he says, and I hear the strain.   
"Barbara's a good woman. She didn't know, to begin with."  
  
"Yeah," I say, "I guessed that." Wait a minute. To begin with?  
  
He looks away. "I think you should practice now." he says " I   
didn't like the way you dealt with those hover-cards."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hard day?" Commissioner Gordon sank into her chair and   
accepted the cup of organically grown, compassionately gathered tea   
gratefully.  
  
"Wouldn't you know it, we had a visiting theme gang in town   
and Pointy-ears Junior felt the need to break the thing up all on his   
lonesome. Now how am I going to convince the men that they have to do   
their own detective work. Damn vigilantes. Even when they manage to   
do you a favor they turn things upside down."  
  
"Mmmmm." her spouse smiled secretively. " Don't I know it.   
I'm not sure where I'd be if it weren't for a certain Miss Pointy-  
ears Junior."  
  
"Probably in a green house in Africa, not working on behalf   
of the criminal justice system , complaining about the stupidity of   
your cover id, or the costume it requires." Barbara admitted wryly.   
  
"And you make it all worthwhile, dear. I'll have another   
three hundred years or so to cause trouble looking any way I like   
after you go. What's an ugly male human-suit between lovers?"  
  
"Don't go playing the martyr, "Sam"." Gordon chided. "I've   
seen how much you love going after polluters in court."  
  
"It's a change of pace, I'll give you that." Ivy admitted.   
"But after you're gone, the Bat-brat is due a run for his money."  
  
The policewoman's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I'll never hurt any of them for   
your sake. But you do admit, he needs a little shaking up."  
  
"You don't need a crime spree for that." the former Batgirl   
smiled. "Just send him your unexpurgated autobiography."  



End file.
